


she plays bass

by starlightsongs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Insecurity, Pining, Self-Doubt, Songfic, p i n i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsongs/pseuds/starlightsongs
Summary: Satou Masuki can't seem to stop thinking about a certain bassist.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	she plays bass

**Author's Note:**

> title & in-text lyrics are taken from/inspired by beabadoobee - she plays bass

_♪ hey,_   
_♪ won't you call me back?  
_ _♪ 'cause I've  
_ _♪ been waiting for a text back._

Masuki sat at the edge of her drum seat, twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the glowing screen in front of her. Sure, she had sent the message only 15 minutes ago. Perhaps the girl was busy, and maybe she just didn’t read it yet. Still, anxiety swelled in the drummer’s mind: a consistent stream reminding her of everything she could’ve, would’ve and should’ve said instead.

“Do you only see music as your job?”

She wanted to kick herself in the shins. What kind of person goes and asks such a straightforward question like that? Hadn’t she learned her lesson from high school? She was supposed to be...friendlier. 

More nuanced.  
Less intimidating.   
More feminine, even.

_Everything she wasn’t_.

And all of it felt like something she could never attain. Hell, it was all part of an identity she didn’t even _want_ to attain. But would anyone around her accept her as she was?

She thought she had felt a true connection with the dark-haired girl whom she had shared a studio room with the other day. She couldn’t help but notice the way the taller girl closed her eyes as she sunk into the beat of the music. The way her fingers traced over the strings of her instrument with such intensity, yet so carefully crafted. The way she leaned her head back, refusing to let her long locks get in the way of her vision. Masuki wanted to believe she was giving it her all. She wanted to believe that the other girl treated her instrumentation the way it should be treated: with professionalism. 

Courage.  
Passion.   
Attention.

...Focus.

Masuki blinked as she realized that she was supposed to be using the studio for another hour to practice for their upcoming gig. She sighed and propped herself back onto her drumset, eager to vent out her frustrations into the heart of the kick, snare, hi-hats, and cymbals. 

_“I guess you might be right…”_

Yet as she pounded away, she couldn’t shake off how defeated this girl’s tone had sounded. For once, Masuki thought she had found someone like her. 

Someone who not only respected the music the way she did,  
But someone who understood _her_ on a level that no one else did.

She wondered if it was really so bad,

**_B O O M_ **

to want someone

**_C R A S H_ **

that understood her

**_B A - D U M_ **

and accepted her

**_T S S_ **

mannerisms,

**_B O O M_ **

intense passion for music,

**_C R A S H_ **

and flaws

**_B A - D U M_ **

alike?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“IS IT SO WRONG TO WANT SOMEONE WHO CAN KEEP UP WITH ME?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Masuki planted her fist against the barren sound-proof wall behind her. She inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, ignoring the pain that swelled in her arms from the repetitive rolls. Realizing that the soreness was a sign to call it a day, she defeatedly dropped her drumsticks to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

Today...she couldn’t describe it but she had felt merely a flicker of hope. She didn’t know what it was about this chick, but it had felt like just for a second that they were on the same wavelength. But no, maybe she was just being delusional. Why would such a professional want anything to do with someone as restless and uncontrollable as her? She had already been told she didn’t know when to stop, so who was she to think for even a second that someone as _cool_ as this girl would even bother to be her friend?

Or even  
her girlfriend?

_Don’t be ridiculous. She’d never see you that way._

Yet something burned in her, still. Amongst the doubts she still wondered if maybe - just maybe, her intuitions were spot-on. Who knows, maybe she was holding back as well?

Masuki liked to think that maybe someday, the two of them could start a riot within the music scene. They’d be unstoppable when they declared war against those who had ever doubted them even if for a second. They could expose themselves to each other - because even their burnouts would be loved and respected by the other. They would work to become a duo of invincible fighters: fighters who’d take their hearts and use them to drive the crowd crazy, maybe even becoming a bit crazy themselves in the process. It would be madness - but it’d be a particularly beautiful type of madness. 

Masuki realized that this scene, a vignette now burning in her brain with a vividness she hadn’t experienced in years, would become her own personal hell. But maybe it was the exact kind of hell she was looking for -

the hell that she’d soon raise,   
the hell that would set her free,  
the hell that she truly longed for.

All of it could happen  
if   
this girl  
would just  
text her back...

She eagerly switched on her phone screen again. A flame had rekindled in her heart and convinced her that maybe all hope is not lost yet.

...Until she noticed that there was still no response from the girl in question.

_Nothing? Still?_

“This is giving me a damn headache,” Masuki muttered to herself before locking her screen and sliding her phone back into her pocket. She quickly picked up her drumsticks and grabbed her backpack before heading to the door.

Maybe she would respond later, or maybe she wouldn’t. Regardless, Masuki knew something about her was different from others she had met and she wasn’t going to let it end at that. She hoped with all her might that they’d be able to play together again because putting her doubts aside, there was definitely _some_ sort of connection between the two of them. And even if it was solely on a musical level, Masuki was going to make sure never to lose it. 

Even if it meant putting up with the associated frustrations for the time being.

  
  


_♪ it hurts my brain_

_♪ this_ ** _c_** **_h i c k_**

_♪ who plays bass._


End file.
